


It's your birthday, party like you want

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: It's your birthday,  your two close friends convince you to join them at a feast to celebrate and help you catch the eye of your crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is total trash and smut, read at your own risk.. my b-day was a few days ago and I'd much rather had this outcome then what happened. So enjoy, besides who wouldn't want to spend time with the Elven King?

"Aww... Come on y/n, it's your birthday at least come and eat with us to celebrate. " Tauriel begged. "Yes, please come join us, we can have a great feast with lots of cake and wine! " Legolas adds as he walks along with the two of you. These two Elves you'd come to know quite well in the last two months since you met. The three of you were almost inseparable, constantly challenging each other, killing spiders, or just causing trouble in general. "You both know I'm not big on the whole it's all about you on your birthday stuff, your lucky I even told you. " you grumble as you approach the palace. Normally you'd be just as content going home and eating dinner, some cake and relaxing, but it seemed this year wasn't going to end that way. 

As the three of you made your way down the halls your two friends we're still trying to convince you. "We haven't had a party in a while, and you've helped so much with the spiders, you deserve one... Please it will be fun! " Tauriel pleaded. "My father would have no problem, he'd love another reason to sit around and drink more wine. " Legolas commented with a laugh. The thought of Thranduil made you smile, and both of your friends saw it. It was no secret between the three of you about how you felt about the King. Tauriel thought it was cute, and Legolas would usually just roll his eyes. "You really think he'd come? Even if it was just dinner for my birthday? " you ask while looking at them both. "Well I mean it is his palace, so he will be aro... " Legolas was explaining before Tauriel had elbowed him in the ribs. "Yes, he will be there, we'll make sure he knows, so it's a yes to dinner then? " she asks with a huge smile on her face. "Yes, yes.. Dinner sounds good, just no singing." You say with a huff as you left them headed to your room. 

You picked out what to wear with a grin plastered on your face. A beautiful (y/f/c) silky gown, with a matching pair of lacey panties and bra. You brushed out your long (y/h/c) hair, trying to decide how to wear it for the night. You heard a knock at your door then saw Tauriel walk in and sit on your bed. She was dressed in a long green gown, her firey colored hair was in a long neat braid. "You look amazing y/n, no doubt you will get the attention of everyone there. " she teased you while she started to braid your hair. "I don't want the attention of everyone, just one. " you tell her as she finished your hair. "I know, that's why I'm here, Legolas told his father and the feast is already being prepared. " You turn and look in the mirror one last time before standing. You were always a very determined person, if you put your mind to and wanted it you always got it. You had a stubborn attitude and about as much confidence as Thranduil himself, according to his son. "I'm sure you will catch his eye, or maybe even more. " She told you with a wink as you both headed to where the feast is being held. 

When you entered the great room you saw the long table set with many different delicious foods. Many other Elves were seated along both sides of the table, your eyes quickly found the prince, and saw two empty seats on either side of him. Your eyes wondered from Elf to Elf before they stopped at the head of the table on an empty seat. Taking your seats, Tauriel and you both give him a smile. "Don't worry, my father will be joining us shortly. " He tells you when he notices your eyes on the empty seat. Everyone was having conversations, many had wished you a happy birthday, and you were about to start eating when the slamming of a door silenced the room. Thranduil walked across the room, taking his seat at the head of the table, then lifting his goblet of wine to his lips he speaks "go ahead and enjoy. " then he takes a gulp of the sweet red liquid. Voices pick up again, but you quietly still kept your eyes on him. You had your eyes on what you wanted, you talked with many others but your eyes always ended up back on the King. 

As dinner was slowing coming to an end you sat with a frown on your lips. "What's wrong y/n? Are you not enjoying yourself? " you hear  
Tauriel's voice over the others next to you. "Oh, I'm fine, this is great much better then what I would have been doing." You say with a smile. "She's just mad because my father hasn't even looked this way. " Legolas says while finishing his drink. "I just thought he'd look over once, I mean I would have no problem walking up to him and making it clear what I wanted, but I think he might not like that, expecially not in front of everyone. I don't even know if he even would feel the same. " you tell them as you slump in your chair. You had seen the King a handful of times, it seemed like his eyes were on you like a hunter stalking it's prey, so you had hopes that he'd catch on with all the looks you'd give him. You hadn't managed to get a second alone with just him to find out so you were still unsure what was going on between the two of you, if anything. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders. "What are you doing Legolas? " confusion clear on your face. "You want to get his attention right? I know my father well and he can get a bit jealous so play along and I'm sure it will work in your favor. " he says with a smile as he pulls you closer to him. "I don't even know if he likes me so why would this make him jealous? " you ask while sipping some wine. "Looks like someone does have an interest in what happening. " you hear Tauriel whisper to you. Glancing up you see Thranduil had shifted in his seat and was watching Legolas and you talking, you still tightly wrapped in his arm. 

Legolas and you kept on with this little game. You would lean a little closer to him, talk with a few other elves, laugh then drink some more. It was very clear the King was not pleased. He calmly sat in his chair watching you, not even bothering to break eye contact with you when you both locked eyes. While you both stared at each other from across the table Legolas bent down to your ear and whispered something that made you smile and nod to him. You both got up and started to head out of the room, you thanked everyone as you made your way through. Rounding the corner you both burst out in laughter. "I'd say he certainly took notice of you tonight. " Legolas said while shaking his head. "He looked down right angry. You were right about that getting his attention, so what now? " you ask him while playing with the end of your braid. "I'll wait a bit then go back, Tauriel will probably leave soon and have more to tell you so just wait around and go from there. " he said as he started down the hall leading to his room. 

Getting bored of waiting you start to wander a few halls. Tauriel should have been leaving by now, but no sign of her or sounds proved that to be. You suddenly got a thought, it made a wicked smile spread across your face as you walked to the end of the hall at a brisk pace, stopping at a large door. You looked around, then put your ear to the door, listening for any type of sound. With nothing meeting your ears you take a deep breath and push open the door. Upon entering you shut it behind quietly, then turn around, only to be met with a pair of icy blue eyes. 

 

"Are you lost? " you hear him ask in his deep voice. "No. " you answer as you cross your arms and remain standing infront of the colsed door. "Surely you must be, because this isn't the chambers of my son. " the ice now clear in his voice. He's standing in the middle of the vast room, you can see his enormous bed behind him layered with silky sheets. "Well then I came to the right room, I'm not looking for Legolas. " you say while still eyeing him. "From what I saw between you both at dinner I thought for sure you'd be looking for him." He tells you as he takes a step closer to you. "No, I've already told him goodnight, and it seems I'm looking for someone else. " you counter. He takes a couple more steps, his hands now behind his back as he gets with in arms reach of you. "Hmm... Is that so? I wanted to ask you if you enjoyed dinner, but you left before I had the chance. " You watch him, still not moving or showing any sign of moving since he's gotten closer. " Well dinner was better then I expected, but I still seem to be left feeling hungry.. You said you didn't have the time to ask me, but I clearly remember seeing you watching me almost all evening, why not have asked me then King Thranduil? " you say smirking. "It seemed you were busy.. With the company of my son." He snaps as he starts to walk around you, his eyes fixed on you. "Why did you leave if you still remained hungry?" He asks still continuing around you. "What I want I wasn't able to get at dinner, so instead I chose to leave. " you turned to follow him with your eyes. "What is it that you want then y/n?" He had stopped infront of you again. Looking at him, without blinking you answer "You. " 

He showed no sign that you had even spoken, then he took a step to you, putting his face only inches from yours. "Do not play games with me girl, I've seen the looks you give me, then I see you with my son. You say you want me but I think it to be a lie. " you can smell the sweetness from the wine on his breath, and it takes everything in you not to press your lips on his then and there. "What did my son whisper to you before you left? " he asked still so close to you. "Honestly, he was taking about how jealous you looked, and warned me this may happen. " you tell him, watching his face for any expression. You both remained silent, both watching the other to see what move to make next. 

You see him reach his right hand up to your face, with his thumb he grazes your cheek. You close your eyes and go to kiss him, but a strong grip on your braid at the base of your neck stops you. You snap your eyes open, unsure of why he stopped you. "You said you left still hungry, and that you want me, if this is true then I can not let you leave here until your hunger is satisfied. " with that he crashed his lips on yours, hungrily he devoured your mouth. Both of you fighting for control of the kiss, you finally giving in as you burried your hands in his silver blonde hair. You could still feel his right hand firmly at the back of your neck and he had his left have on your right cheek. Breaking to catch your breaths you looked at him, your lips red and swollen from the intense kissing, his blue eyes seemed hazy with lust. 

His hands are at your shoulders, slipping the straps of your gown off. It pooled around your feet and revealed your lacey set. His eyes took in all of you, as they roamed down your body. You felt his hands at your back, undoing your bra, then letting it join the dress on the floor. His eyes on your ample breasts for a moment before he was kissing you again. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His hands are running down your back, across your rear, then at the back of your thighs. He pulls you up on to him, you wrap your legs around his waist, and he walks you to his bed, never breaking the kiss. 

He tosses you into the soft mattress and you watch him as he removes his shirt followed by his pants. Your mouth waters at the sight before you, you had always admired him clothed, but now you could take in his full beauty as he stood before you. His pale perfect skin, slim muscular frame, his long hair looking a little out of place, and the growing thickness between his legs. You could feel yourself become even more wet just at the sight of him. You rub your thighs together to get any kind of friction on your panty covered core. You saw him smirk down at you, then he started kissing up your body starting just below your belly button. He kissed up to between your breasts, then he took your left nipple in his mouth, sucking and swirling, while his hand worked on your right nipple. Little moans were escaping as he continued until he was satisfied with his work. He then kissed up your collar bone, to your neck, then he was hovering right above you. You felt his hand slip past your underwear and lightly sweep across your soaking wet folds. You try to hold back the desperate cry that left your throat but failed. "It seems all I've done is made you even more hungry. " he says as he removes his hand from between your legs. 

He stands from you, and you feel him slide the lace garment from you and you catch a glance at his rock hard member. It was already glistening with precum and it twitched at the sight of your now exposed cunt. He must of has some self control by the way he had slowly teased you this whole time when you can tell it was just as much torture to him. "Thranduil, please I can't take this, I need you, I need you deep in me, making me feel every inch of you... Please.. " you begged him. You didn't care how desperate you sounded, right now you wanted one thing, the breath taking man before you, pounding into you until you were screaming his name with pleasure. 

He slowly climbed over you, his eyes on yours, lips barely touching, his long hair tickling your chest. "My.. My.. So needy now aren't we? I suppose since it is your birthday I shall give you what you ask for." You can feel the head of his dick sliding between your wet lips, before he enters you. You both moan as he sinks all the way in, you clench around him in response when he bottoms out. He then starts to thrust into you at a faster pace. Drawing himself almost completely out then slamming back in. Only moans and the sound of slapping skin fill the room as you feel your orgasm building. Closer and closer with every thrust and every little sound you hear from him. 

Suddenly he pulls out of you, and you groan at the loss of him in you. In one movement he grabs your hip and flips you over. "Hands and knees, now" he demands. You quickly get into position and you feel his hands firmly on your hips, his finger tips digging into your skin enough to cause bruising. In one swift move he entered you again, pounding into at a rough rate. You feel his right hand leave your hip and grip your braid, wrapping it around his hand and pulling your head back as he kept thrusting. He was hitting every spot so perfectly, your orgasm was building even faster then before. You felt his lips on the exposed side of your neck, he was sucking marks on your skin then kissing over each one. "Harder, please I'm so close my King" you moan out. You feel his grip tighten on your hip, and his pace got faster, and his thrusts harder. You could feel him starting to get sloppier with his thrusting knowing he was getting close as well. He turned your head to the side and put his lips to your ear and whispered "cum for me, cum for your King. " with those words you lost your grip on reality. Your pleasure shot through you like a fire, consuming every sense making you see stars. You cried out his name as he kept thrusting into you chasing his own release. You felt his teeth on your shoulder as he bit down you felt him twitch inside you shooting his seed deep within. 

You both collapsed on the bed still coming down from the high. You laid there still in disbelief of what just happened, you finally got the one thing you wanted. You turn over to face Thranduil, no doubt you looked like a hot mess, and noticed he was watching you as he steadied his breathing. His usually perfect hair was even more mess then before. He reaches over and smooths some of you hair away from your face, then leans over and kisses you with an intense amount of passion, it wasn't like the lustfilled kiss you started with. Breaking the kiss he stands and walks to another room, when he returns you sit up, still watching him as he reaches out his hand to you. "Come I've run a bath for us, then after we shall see if your still hungry for more. " taking his hand you follow him and laugh "I've quite the insatiable appetite when it comes to you. "


End file.
